Soaked
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: A date between Akira and Ann goes south in a hurry, but there are ways to turn a frown upside down.


Akira stood outside the entrance to the Ginza line near the station, under a canopy while it began to rain down hard. Strange it didn't call for rain today, he thought when he looked down at his phone. There was a series of text messages between himself and Ann, and while the details of the conversation they had were very private, the gist of it was she had asked if he wanted to meet her at the station and go on a date.

Of course he accepted the offer. She was his girlfriend after all, he'd be a fool not to go. A movie after noon, a snack in the park, and maybe hang out at the cafe before it got dark. That was the plan for his Sunday. There wasn't much else to do on a Sunday except to do chores. He didn't mind helping at the cafe but with the whole Phantom Thief business and school being a hassle there was hardly a time Akira could feel he had to himself. Then there was Ann. A girl who was leagues above him in many ways, and yet just a few months after they met he found himself holding hands and sending intimate messages back and forth with on a near daily basis. In a relationship with Ann Takamaki, he still couldn't believe it even after six months. It was back in April that they had met for the first time, in a scenario that was not unlike right now.

It had been raining then, start of the new semester and Akira had taken shelter under a canopy to escape the rain. He had been alone until someone joined him. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had been in awe of her and had stared for a little bit longer than he should have. She caught this but hadn't been offended. She had even smiled at him. It was a unique meeting and neither of them could have expected what would come a mere six months later.

Though their relationship was private and a secret from even the rest of the team, he was glad to keep it that way. There'd be too many problems if word got out about them being together.

That and he didn't want to cause issues for Ann, who had her own problems with gossip.

"Akira!"

He put his phone away and turned to see Ann running up to him, wearing tight blue jeans and a long sleeved red and black shirt with black high heeled boots. She was better dressed for the weather than he was, with him being in a short sleeved white shirt and jeans and sneakers.

She looked lovely, especially when she smiled. "Sorry I am late. Couldn't really decide what to wear for our date. Hope I didn't make you wait too long."

He shook his head, "That's aright. I just got here as a matter of fact." It wasn't entirely a lie, he had only arrived at the spot a little over ten minutes before she did. He had trouble finding an umbrella, which he now had to remind himself to buy when he got the chance.

"Oh, well, in that case let's not waste the day despite the rain. The movie will start soon." She got next to him, both were under the umbrella as close as possible. He could tell by the way she held onto his arm that she was excited. "Let's go!"

Akira and Ann walked out of the theater together and Ann waited until they were outside to voice her opinion of the film. "That was awesome!"

The movie had been an action film called Mission: Unstoppable, starring some famous Hollywood actor Akira couldn't remember but he liked it regardless. Ann, however, really liked it. The explosions always got her jumping and the scene on the train towards the end got her on the edge of her seat. Akira had no idea she would have gotten into it so much.

However, her excitement died instantly when she saw that it was still raining. "Damn it..."

Akira looked up and saw nothing but gray clouds, not a speck of blue anywhere. "Talk about the literal rain on the parade."

Ann got her umbrella out and opened it, handing it to Akira before she grabbed his arm. If there was one thing that had changed since before they had gone to the theater it was that the wind had picked up considerably. Akira had to fight to keep the umbrella from flying out of his hand.

Ann summed it up perfectly, all the while holding on to Akira's arm seemingly for dear life, "This sucks!

That was when Akira lost the umbrella, and as if it to say it couldn't possibly get any worse, it did. The rain fell down much harder than before and without the protection of the umbrella the two became completely soaked.

It took them a few seconds to find any form of shelter but the damage had been done.

"Correction...this REALLY sucks," Ann said as she began to wring out the water in her hair.

Akira couldn't agree more. As they had set aside the entire afternoon for themselves to be together but that was down the drain, but luckily Akira was good with back up plans.

"Well, the day shouldn't go to waste because of a little rain. How about a trip back to Leblanc?"

Ann got the water out of both of her pony tails and gave him a look, "Well...I think I should try to head home before I get sick-and get a fresh change of clothes..." She gave him an even more questioning look. "You better not be thinking of anything devious..."

Akira gave her a smile, "Not at all, I just think I might have something to warm you up." What Akira had meant was a cup of coffee, a special brew he had conjured up with the Boss and wanted to give to his girlfriend. No harm in that.

To his surprise, she returned the smile with one of her own, "I'm interested."

As quickly as they could the two returned to the cafe, and Akira served his brew while Ann waited in his room. The Boss had gone home for the day, and thankfully Morganna was out and about doing whatever he wanted. He had a large crush on Ann and did what he could to woo her. As much as he didn't mind Morganna and thought of him as a friend Akira didn't really think it would be a good idea for him to be here right now.

Akira carried the cups as well as some snacks up the stairs slowly. He hoped Ann liked his custom made blend, it took him weeks to perfect it.

He turned to finish going up the stairs, walking carefully, "Hey Ann I was wondering-"

He raised his eyes from the tray and the first thing he saw after he set them straight ahead was a couple seconds of Ann's bare back, just a few fleeting moments before she got a shirt on. Her hair was undone and flowed like a golden waterfall from her shoulders.

She turned and saw him and Akira saw her entire face go red. "HEY!"

Akira stood stock still a feet from where Ann stood, and on the little table next to him he saw Ann's soaked clothes folded nicely in a pile. She had gotten out of them and was using one of Akira's dry shirts for now. Right now he was grateful his shirts were much larger than he actually needed, and it completely dwarfed Ann's form. The bottom hem of the shirt just reached her thighs.

"I uh get itchy in wet clothes!"

Akira felt a bit embarrassed by the situation and set the tray next to her clothes. "That's...understandable..."

She waved her hands and walked over to the tray, "Hold on. I want to test this out." She took a cup in her hands and started to take a sip, her eyes in his direction, "You better not have seen anything."

It wasn't a suggestion, but a veiled threat.

Akira calmly shook his head, "No, you had gotten the shirt on when I got up here." They had been going on dates for the last two months but except for a kiss on top of the school and another on a Ferris wheel, they hadn't gone beyond that. Sure, Ann had shown him her swimsuits while on the beach and during the trip to Hawaii but that was natural. She never showed more skin than she was comfortable with.

Akira didn't push her either. With what she had gone through before they met, he wasn't the type of guy to force a girl into doing things she didn't want to do. Besides, it wasn't like Ann's beauty was the only reason he liked her the way he did. She was smart, funny, and most important of all, she was honest. Trust and honesty go hand and hand, and it was what made their relationship work.

Still, he had to say that what he did get he was proud to have her in his life.

Ann took a sip from the cup and like a light bulb her eyes went wide and lit up. "Wow...that's sweet."

Akira went over to his bed and grabbed the towel he had been using to dry his hair some more. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's different. I always thought that coffee was supposed to be hard to swallow at first, but this tastes almost as sweet as tea," she replied before walking over to sit on his bed taking the cup with her to finish it. It took a moment for Akira to process that a girl, well not just any girl, but Ann Takamaki was sitting on his bed. Half naked Ann Takamaki to be exact. He had all sorts of thoughts go through his head but he fought them off.

Akira himself went to get his own cup and as he walked back in the direction of his bed he saw Ann fidgeting with the shirt she was wearing. She was trying to pull it further down her legs, trying to stretch it to cover her exposed skin. She made a compromise by crossing her legs, which actually exposed her more than she realized. Akira didn't stare for long before he went and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Sorry that our day didn't go according to plan."

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knee, obvious disappointment on her delicate face, "I blame the weather...thought I guess that alone isn't enough."

Akira finished his cup and set it next to his bed, along with Ann's. "Still at least it wasn't a total waste. We did get to have our date. Even if it didn't quite fit the normal criteria for a date."

He saw the corner of her mouth curve up into a smile, "That is true...on both counts." She sat up, leaning towards her lover, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Besides, this togetherness...it's like heaven to me."

Akira heard her, and as much as pleasant as this was, he had an idea. "I know how to make it better. For both of us."

Ann raised her head to look at him, but she closed her eyes the moment Akira leaned in and kissed her. Taken by surprise but thoroughly enjoying it, Ann gave in and kissed back.

For the longest time they sat there, letting the world pass them by without a care and with only the warmth between them keeping them company.


End file.
